1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to peripheral devices for portable electronic devices, and particularly to a peripheral device providing extend functions such as playing games or playing music, for example, for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
To satisfy requirements of users, designs of portable electronic devices such as mobiles, and personal digital assistant (PDAs) tend to be more diversified. For example, the portable electronic devices may have other functions such as games, digital TV, playing music or taking phones besides conventional communication functions.
However, when the portable electronic device becomes multi-functional, the amount of elements needed for the portable electronic device to realize these functions increases. A weight and volume of the portable electronic devices may be increased so that the portable electronic devices may become inconvenient for users to carry or use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.